User talk:FadhilPF
The Danville Times Preview Issue-Issue 1-Issue 2-Issue 3-Issue 4-Issue 5-Issue 6-Issue 7 ---- "It would be nice that we can chat to each other. Join the IRC community now! Click here for more help.-User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 11:36, January 3, 2010 (UTC)" IRC Chat Invitation Invite me on a chat in the IRC here. It will take at least ten to fifteen minutes. If not, i could probably be in class. Any requests made at 10:00 PM to 8:00 AM +7 GMT will not be replied. Popping in at 12 O'clock +7 GMT is one of the most strategic time to chat with me.--User that is sick of the nonexistence of PnF merchandise in his country 13:56, January 13, 2010 (UTC) INVITATIONS ---- Current Signature #'Have Fun, You! PhineasFlynn123 ''Contact Tri State Tower on 125.45 11:49, June 2, 2010 (UTC)' #FadhilPF (Talk) 01:39, June 25, 2010 (UTC) #FadhilPF (Talk) 13:41, June 25, 2010 (UTC) # FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 04:03, July 1, 2010 (UTC) # FadhilPF (Talk)( ) 07:29, July 5, 2010 (UTC) #Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 11:20, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Could you? Could you please hide ALL my comments in ALL your blogs? After you've done erase this message. Thank you very much. Yours truly, [[User:PerryPerry|'~PerryPerry - The Perry (and Phinbella) lover']] 09:31, January 16, 2010 (UTC) who is dill? the title is the question [[User talk:Bowser101|'~Bowser101']] 15:32, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Re: Dill (on Team Improable) Sure, he can be part of the team. If you do not mind, could you tell me what his Supername should be. I will add it after your response. ~~Zacbio (I have a crush on Isabella!)' 21:01, January 19, 2010 (UTC) (Talk) Fireside Boys Testing for First Badge:Whittling We are going to do whittling first, so get the Whittling Badge by clicking on this link, http://www.ehow.com/how_11286_whittle.htmland and reading the page, you can ean your whittling badge! Good Luck! Your Troop Leader, HiBy25 13:15, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:Useless Wiki okay i'll get on asap ''Agent WHAT!!!!!! WHAT DO U MEAN I KEEP ON ERASING PAGES!!!!!!!! I NEVER ERASED ANYTHING DURING OR AFTER THE BLOCK!!!!!! I HATE THAT PEOPLE ALWAYS ACCUSE ME OF STUFF I NEVER DID!!!! I WAS IN NEW YORK FOR TWO MONTHS!!!!!!!!!!! IT WAS PROBABLY MY STUPID LITTTLE SISTER!!!! IM GONNA KICK HER BUTTT!!!!!! IT WAS ALLL A BIG MISUNDERSTANDING AND I APPOLOGIZE FOR WHATEVER SHE ERASED!!!!! DONT WORRY SHE NOT GOING OUT OF HER ROOM UNTIL COLLEGE!!!!!!!! And What Block What block are u talking about? Please answer okk okk Iwould like my Username to be Mareas10 and my email adress is lil_sis@yahoo.com! But im trusting u not to steal my identety! I trust u!! BTW thanx also i think the password you assoighned me is easy and simple. ill keep it that way but if it wont except that ill have PFRTeam. And if u were wondering yes yes i was the person who invented the PFRTeam page. Thanks again! :) uhhhh Uhhh sorry but i do not know my password for my acount i forgot it and it just drives me crazy when i have to do that stupid word frizzy thing. I always type the correct letters! But for u guess ill try again! k! i tried i cant get to it i know my birth date had to do with something about my password???? Sorry. Sometimes i seriously want to throw this computer out of the window!!! Affiliated wikis Please read this page and the invitation at the bottom for fanon wikis and dead wikis. As part of consolidating the numerous P&F wikis out there, I will be trying to get the ones that are for P&F fan fiction to merge here with this wiki. Many of these are dead wikis, but a few have had edits recently, and I wanted to make you aware of this before I put it into place. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 05:42, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Music and Skin I will addd the skin soon...Check your inbox, I sent you 5 e mails with the songs. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 18:48, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Denise Keller: OPPOSED. I only made Denise a killer because her last name is Keller. So I just decided that. Anyway, she wasn't always cold-blooded. When she was a baby, a kung-fu teacher challenged her in a fight. She killed the teacher and won, so when Ferb was born, she was ready to kill. Sorry I decided that! I mean, I know it's a bad reason. I just wanted to make up a character like Disneygirl94 did. And now that I did that, I feel stupid. Christinahorst2018 is out. PEACE! --Christinahorst.2018 14:14, March 21, 2010 (UTC) about my sugjestion Any way I sugjested birthdays what if we send this to everyone when they have a birthday : If it needs any thing let me know . Is that so? Well! Then I should delete my Wikia account forever! A character sort of based on you Hello Fadhil, Somewhere in the back of my mind I remember something American Che once said in a blog (on the cannon site) she said that on facebook (at least I think it was facebook) she'd changed her name to Isabella Garcia-Sharpiro, she then asked where her Phineas was. You may wonder what this has to do with you. You see, today I was thinking about this and an idea for a story came to me, but the characters would at least partly be based on you and American Che (it's who likes Isabella, right? i think it was last I checked). The problem is; the idea I had is a romance. You would, of course, only be the source of the initial idea not the actual character in the story. However, I still thought I should ask you if you'd mind before I start, and if you don't perhaps you have suggestions for a name. Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Ok, you may have misunderstood me. Let me just tell you a bit about the story and maybe you'll understand what I'm talking about; Basically there's a massive PnF convetion and millions of fans go dressed as the charaters. While there a girl dressed as Isabella meets a boy dressed as Phineas and they're both doing amazing impersinations and fall in love. So on and so forth etc etc....When I imagined it Che was the Isabella and you were the Phineas. I don't personally know either of you so it's just a bit from what I do know. Is it fine with you if I make this? The Phineas' real name could be Dill, depending on what you think. So what DO you think? Please reply Lost in Ferb-Land... Well it doesn't have to be Dil, it could just be any random I guess. I don't really know what made me think of you, maybe I was thinking of someone else. Now I'm not sure if I should write a story at all, no one reads my stories anyway. Sorry to bother you like this. Lost in Ferb-Land... help how to make a question Ferb fan, too? Hello. Are you a Ferb fan too? I know you're a big fan of my lil brother Phineas so I figured you might be one of my biggest fans also. Ferb out! PEACE -Ferblover 12:35, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Reply on my talk page. Oh, please!! Hi, Dill! I was wondering if you could please start the story about when Phineas and I were little? Please? I really wanna read it! Please reply on my talk page. -Ferb Ferblover 01:53, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Times Ok, fine. This weekend. I've been busy and stuff. Daisy needs to get it in without us asking, too. Planty does. DG barely does. Che does not. We need to get Daisy and Che to realize that they need to get theirs in. Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:51, May 13, 2010 (UTC) More drawing ideas for my bro, please! Dill, your idea of me laughing at fanart on Ferb's laptop was genius! It's on there right now if you wanna see how it turned out. Ferb needs some more ideas! Thanks! Phineas and Ferb Phineas T. Flynn 22:03, May 14, 2010 (UTC) and Ferblover Please don't stop the RP! Hey, Dill. I saw a message you sent to Disneygirl94 and you said you migt stop the RP. Please, dude! I'm begging you! I love my RP blog! I was told by admins on the PnF regular wiki tha t I could come here and RP! Be a pal, be a sport. Don't let me down. I've decided to get a job for the Danville Times! Okay, Dill! I'm ready to get a job for the newspaper! I can either be a cartoonist or give my lil bro an interview for his fans. Or I can do both (which I'd really like!) below are some of my art samples for the cartoonist job and you can read, "To Ferb is Human" (on my blog) to see a writing sample. Please respond ASAP! -Ferb Ferb 03:23, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Phin Wants his Energy Drinks By Ferblover.png|Phineas is trapped! To Ferb is Human Title Card.png|This one is really detailed. Operation Dorito Scene.png|Whoops! I forgot Phin's ear in this one! Heh heh... STOP CHASING ME!.png|Remember this running (literally) gag? Ferb=Yakko Phin=Wakko.png|Animaniacs! Larry's in love!.png|Larry and Mary. Fast and Phineas.png|One out of three Baby Wiley.png|Cute, isn't he? We Geniuses Stick Together!.png|Older Wiley and I. Screen shot 2010-05-15 at 12.49.59 PM.png|Lawl Suuuuuper Genius.png|Suuuuuper genius... Your request has been drawn Hey, Dill! Remember that idea you had of Phineas riding in a SCHINDLER 7000 ELEVATOR? Well, it's finished and up on the blog if you wanna check it out. Hope to see some comments! -Ferb Ferb 14:09, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Comic questions Dill, I have a few questions about the comic I'm going to do for the Danville Times. 1. Does it have to be in black and white or in color? 2. Do I have to sign it with my username like I do for all of my fanart? 3. How long can it be? Thanks! -Ferb Ferb 20:08, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Duplicate I've accidently duplicate a blog I created. Is there a way to delete it? --We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:05, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Nvm, I got! We wish you a Perry Christmas and a Doofenshmirtz-free year! 05:23, May 24, 2010 (UTC) Gate 33 Comments I love this story. And in the future, Dill, can you please just call me Ferb? It's a shorter way of saying my username (or my RP character). Ok. You know how DG and I rotate out for the Times? I think we should add Ferb into the mix. So DG, Ferb, then me. And I already know what I'm doin for ODsGM this week, so yeah. Lemme just write this issue... Dooby Dooby Doo Bah AgentGoldfish (Talk) 23:18, May 30, 2010 (UTC) BETTER Comic Thanks again for giving me this job, Dill! If Phin was with me right now I bet he'd hug ya' like heck! Thanks again, Ferb 14:08, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Okay Certianly, I will try to have it the day before, if possible. :) And I have an idea, so good timing. Thank you for the notice. Disneygirl94 20:36, May 31, 2010 (UTC)DG Help Dill! Dill, Agent G says I can't put up a page about Chaos and Calamity (PnF as coyotes)! I need your support! Ferb 19:39, June 2, 2010 (UTC) The Danville Times NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC)Do you have any jobs open for me on The Danville Times?NASCARfan0001 17:44, June 4, 2010 (UTC) I shall have my pic for the Times as soon as possible 2morrow, please don't worry, it is also my sister's birthday, so that is important to me, I will have it up. Thank you. DG I am soooooo sorry! I'll do a better drawing next time! I feel so bad... DG Random-ness Wiki Heyz, this is daisy, and I just wanted to inform you that on the sidebar, you have the Random-ness Wiki's name misspelled: It has a hyphen between "Random" and "ness". Could you please fix that?? Thanks!! --'Yumi Yoshimura '[Is this real?? Is this pretend??] 16:04, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! --'Alicia en el Pais de las Maravillas 'Futterwacken! 23:59, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I miss you! Dill! Dude! Where are you?!? I saw that you used my picture of Larry galloping on your new story titled "Perry Fails" (something along those lines...). I'm glad that my art is being used on other pages besides mine. Feel free to do so anytime. Ferb 02:18, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Who's using mah fanart?!? Dill, who's using my fanart of Larry galloping? Lemme know ASAP. You should let them know that whoever uses my fanart (unless you're one of my friends ie: you, Team Doof, Che, Nan, etc.) has to ASK FOR MY PERMISSION because I thought of the idea, drew it, then posted it UNDER MY COPYRIGHTS. *snarls like a coyote*. Like I said above, lemme know ASAP. Ferb 19:56, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Copyright Question Hey Dill. I had a quick question I wanted to ask you. Could you please take my Larry picture off of Perry the Platypus Fails? Remember, this person didn't ask for my permission to use this picture. NOTE TO ALL OTHER USERS READING THIS BESIDES DILL: Please ask for my permission before using my images because I own the copyrights for all of my art. If you don't, I'm not gonna be happy with you. *Phineas pouts with me*. I'll give you the copyrights ONLY IF YOU ASK! (I'm gonna quote Dill now) You've been warned. ' Ferb 20:41, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Another one of my copyrights blown Hey Dill. Here's another page with one of my copyrighted images on it. You know what ta' do. A Bad Bad Day For a Platypus Do you look at all pages before they're published? If you do and you see any of my images being used (they all have my username or my signature "F.L." on them) please remove them and leave a message for the user telling them that they used copyrighted materials that don't belong to them (most of the users doing this stuff are new). See ya on my blog and talk page! Ferb 19:25, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Dill! Hey hey hey, buddy! Look who's back!? It's me! Phineas! Sorry dude. I've been traveling the globe. Wanna know where I've been? Here I go! *announcer* and now, the nations of the World! Brought to you by Phineas Flynn! *me*. It's best explained through fanart. Phineas T. Flynn 02:36, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I'm back for good! I missed ya pal! *hugs Dill and starts crying* So Ferb tells me that you both went back in time and you had a chance to hold Baby me, eh? *hugs Dill so hard Dill's eyes bug* Phineas T. Flynn 02:44, June 15, 2010 (UTC) RE: Time Machine Hey Dill! I know what we're gonna do today--or tomorrow. Your choice. We can go back in time to 1996 to see lil me! You said I was chubby so maybe I oughta start working out more. You know. For Izzy. Helloooooooo nurse!!!!! Just catchin' up. So what did I miss? What's my big bro ranting about now? Do you really think that if I keep some of my baby fat Izzy will think I'm attractive? Wow. I sure am asking a lot of questions now aren't I? There's another one! Darn it!! Heh heh heh. Phineas T. Flynn 03:02, June 15, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to ask ya something Hey Dill. Team Doof says that you hurt their feelings. I don't know anything about this argument so please let me know what it's about because Team Doof wants me to find out why you were "mean" (and I know you're a nice guy) to them. Lemme know. Ferb 00:29, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Meet me at Ferb's blog. Let's go to Ferb's blog and look at his new fanart, k? See ya Dill! Phineas T. Flynn 02:27, June 19, 2010 (UTC) yo NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC)Hey,FadhilPF can you and Agent Goldfish help me come up with some articles and when I am not on the website at the time use the free time to make some articles of your own.NASCARfan0001 03:11, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hello bucko! So, Dill o' pal. What activities should we engage in today? Hmmm. I need some story ideas while my step-brother needs drawing ideas. Say, how's about we meet at Ferb's "Stealing copyrights" blog in a few minutes? This time I hope I'll be able to catch you. Phineas T. Flynn 03:35, June 23, 2010 (UTC) No No they didn't, that actually made me quite upset that they pratically RUINED the picture, and thank you very much! My friend and I worked hard on it. :) Thanks, Disneygirl94 14:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC)DG Thank you very muc. :) I have a question, I have been here for a while, and I am very responsible. Any way I could be an Admin? :) Disneygirl94 14:52, June 24, 2010 (UTC)DG Easy on the language, I guess the best we can do is just hope he never comes back.-Phinfan Sure, but remember to credit me for my ideas please. :) thanks you! :D And thank you so much! (About the fanart) it took me two hours! XD! DG SAT's? no no no I dont have SAT's I am going to be gone after saturday (SATurday)! LOL but yeah I will be on probly july 1st 2nd and 3rd but then I will be gone for another week. :D Thanks for the message! that makes me :D (happy / smiley face!). Dont let Ferb go to crazy on energy drinks while I am gone ok? (LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 15:49, June 25, 2010 (UTC) That sounds good! mmmm lemon pie... "Random guy: Take THAT orange juice! Boo YEAH! Phineas: No more for THAT guy!"Team Doofenshmirtz 15:57, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes, yes it WAS to close to the runway! .... well .... I guess we had better clean this up befor the reporters get here (Reporters swarm) Yeahh... I spoke to soon... (cough vote for Alice for this months featured charicter cough LOL I hope she wins cuz my B-Day is in june...)Team Doofenshmirtz 16:15, June 25, 2010 (UTC) and good night to you! Team Doofenshmirtz 16:21, June 25, 2010 (UTC) :D Re: Re: Getting X'd Hey, I didnt soil it, it just went jibblie. Its a fanon, remember????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????? ---Creator of the Page--- } I wouldn't doubt it, what with Ferblover seeing all these people using Larry. [[User:American che|'American che]]{chocolate or coffee pudding?} 03:25, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Meh, you're supposed to say chocolate. (It's from a video. Pudding, Lady GaGa, and Dinosaurs.) [[User:American che|'American che']]{chocolate or coffee pudding?} 03:30, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Help! I only have access to my itouch right now and it won't let me go on the IRC. Sorry. Phineas T. Flynn 13:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) Favor: Add my content to the right categories Please? I've noticed that you have added my pages Dirty Matt and Phineas and Ferb: The Rise of Doofenshmirtz to their proper catagories. Thank you for doing that. I was wondering if you could do the same and add Ozzy the Octopus Theme and Dirty Matt Theme to the songs catagory section and Ozzy the Octopus under the animals section. I would do all of that myself, but I don't know how, so could you do that for me? -Heinz84 06/29/10 10:45 PM Thank You :-) Here's your detailed art! I'm inviting you! http://pnf-rp.wikia.com/wiki/PnF_Roleplay_Wiki Here's a link to my new RP wiki! I call Ferb! JK! You can RP as anyone on this wiki (fanon characters allowed!) because I said so because am the main admin for the PnF RP wiki! Enjoy! PS: you can also be random on there too. Ferb 12:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) IRC Thingy What?!? My parents will kill me if I ever go into a chat room! It's not possible!!! Why?? Why do I have to go in there?? --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 01:20, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.....you might as well ban me already from this wiki, 'cause I can't download java for some reason. Sorry for being unable to download Java because of my Internet connection. Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 04:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hhehe....about my dad helping me out....you see, I'm the only one in the family with the most knowledge of computers, as both my parents grew up without much technology. So, I thought you could help me. :) --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 17:49, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, okay, I'll try to work on that tomorrow. In the meantime, I have to make my mom let me go into the IRC. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 03:58, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I can't go into the IRC, I'm not allowed to go into chat rooms, plus, I don't use blogs that much anymore, so, yeah, i can't go into the IRC. I respect my parents' decision of not letting me go into the IRC, and I don't want to disobey them. Thankz for listening. 'Momoko Akatsutsumi '"Fighting for justice, peace, love, and that yogurt store on the corner!!" 16:56, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Question mark, question mark You're leaving?? WHY?? Was it something I did?? I'm sorry, don't leave!! --'Kaoru Matsubara '"Who you calling sweet??" 04:04, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Where am I, you may ask? Well, Dill o' pal, I'm in Chicago having the time of my life! Ferb 00:14, July 3, 2010 (UTC) I found some non PnF related stuff. Hey Dill! How the froo is Singapore? I just wanted to let you know that I found these two pages that have to do with Blues Clues (it's a kids show here in the USA). Should I mark it as a "candidate for deletion" page? I think we should. Blue IS NOT frooing NOT Perry's wife! Lanie is! This user deleted all of the Perranie stuff I had up here before they came along! WHY?!?!? Ferb 00:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) (see ya in da' IRC!) Meet me in the IRC The title says enough. Ferb 04:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Put me outta my missery!!! GET RID OF THAT BEAVER-DAM BLUE! I'm under way too much stress cause of it! PLEASE DO THIS ASAP. Ferb 05:50, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Vandal Phineasandferbfanon2 vandalised Ferblover's Perry Jackson and the Agents script just because he think it sucks! I already undid the edit and gave him a piece of my mind, but please, can you tell him something 'bout that?? Thankz. 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:21, July 3, 2010 (UTC) He also vandalised HiBy25's Phineas Flynn and The Olympians: The Lightning Theif. Do something, please!! 'Kaoru Matsubara '"A quien le dices ternura???" 17:51, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Hellloooooo? 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 16:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Sigh.......nevermind.... 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 16:52, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Dirty Matt= Villain Do you think you could add Dirty Matt to the villains catagory? Also, I believe that page needs a spellcheck. -Heinz84 Villains Page needs spellcheck Thank you for putting Dirty Matt into the villains catagory. But I meant that the villains page needs a spellcheck, as it is spelt "villans" when it should be "villains". The spelling on my page is all correct, so could you please remove my page from that catagory? -Heinz84 Yeah, me and Ferblover will stop fighting 0K! Need help! Hey, I think AgentGoldfish keeps on editing my pages and its quite bugging me can u sort him out Thank you *PremierChannel Ish.. Sorta, I don't have Flash on this computer to get into it. Is there something important I should be aware of? :) Disneygirl94 15:26, July 5, 2010 (UTC)DG lol lol ok Hi Can I use Dill for my movie? *PremierChannel TV'10, 09:10 (UTC)DG June 7th Can you edit your Dill page on apperances Perry Adventures: The Last Stand, Oh just to tell you when my Deadly Meeting episode is done at the end is a advert for Phineas and Ferb Fanon. PremierChannel TV'10 June 7th 09:40 (UTC)DG Help Can you help me put on my user page this? Help! Keeping Up The Good Work! Nice for the work. It's also nice of you to help me create new pages for the wiki I create! Maybe you can edit the pages with the edit. Come back to the wiki for sooner work! Hey man! Faddy! I found even more non PnF related stuff on the fanon! But they keep on taking off the delete template. Is this because I'm not an admin? I hope to see ya soon in the IRC. Some guy who RPs as Doof's really gettin' boring. I miss RPing as Phineas (when 'Doof's in there I RP as Larry.). SEE YA'! Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 19:05, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think of mah new signature? Rude user or person on the loose! *Hi, On my Perry Adventures (Season 1) page somebody wrote Perry the Platypus - Andrew the Gayboy. Can you report every user on Phineas and Ferb Fanon. PLZ *PC'10 13:25 July 12 2010 (UTC) It's OK! You can add 5 new episodes. My Perry toy is coming SOON!!! We are maybe going to Turkey next Thursday! Re: Can you block her PLZ for 3 days Help Me! NASCARfan0001 16:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Maybe I do need help making more Articles because I can't think of any more.NASCARfan0001 16:39, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Hey! um since your an admin I thought Id tell you but whoever does the Feature charicter spelled Misty wrong (for Alice Misty O) just thought id let you know! Team Doofenshmirtz 18:44, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Yes Dill it's meMareas! And Dill can absoloutly be in my series!!!!!! :D kk Fine by me! And your welcome to make episodes! :D Hyper Rockets!!! I am important! 03:05, July 13, 2010 (UTC) D: D: Wow. Whoa. Okayz. 'I Luvv My Woody ^^ 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 13:55, July 15, 2010 (UTC) answer . the main wiki Nan 01:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hank : Drover I know what we're gonna do today ! Drover :Oh my leg !! we have a problem .. look . ( this should be the right story) Nan 02:33, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Nan Thanks that was nasty .But how can we fix the story ? Nan 02:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC)Nan HI Can you delete the page Phineas and Ferb eat cheese and get fat, It's not nice! My page. Sorry if my page was spam. rawrlego "Talk" 12:33, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Season 34 Can Dill be in Season 34? User:Batman123579 at Batcop HQ, UK 13:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) AKA Jacob Greenfish Thanks Sometime in july I never know Thanks for the welcome. first one : D Happy Birthday! I won't be able to come on Fanon on 19th JUL because I'm getting a walking cast on tomorrow. But Happy 12th Birthday! Tomorrow! PremierChannel TV'10 10:19, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Dubai I will tell you what I know about Dubai. From South Carolina, it's a 16 hour flight. You must fly with a bunch of ridiculous paperwork if you're under 18 and flying without an adult. You need a passport. Most people speak English, but with a terrible Arabic accent. Not many people have houses, but flats. My dad lives on the 17th floor in a 35 floor building with a rooftop pool. The building is called Sheik Zaid Tower II. (i don't think I spelled that right. XD!) There is a gigantic mall with a full movie theater in it, an arcade called Sega Republic, and it's 3 stories. The Dubai Mall. (creative name, right?) You can do desert safaris there, in a JEEP! Riding over desert hills and stuff. But you get there, you can sandboard and eat traditional food, watch belly dancers, etc. The taxi drivers don't speak English very well. The Metro is the main way of getting around. It says everything in Arabic and English. It's actually a very nice Metro. That's not everything i know, but it should be enough to get you started! I promise everything I'm writing is true. I was there over this past Christmas! Need anything else? ASK! -TeamPhineas, 11:17 (MDT), July 19, 2010- Logo Pics Too big. I cut it. OK! Why'd U Delete My Page!!!!!!!!!!!!! >:( U DON'T SEE ME DELETING YOUR BLOGS!Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 16:30, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Ok! What did you do to Isabelee is ISABELLA?!?!? I'm not angry it's just I want to know what you did! :)Ponyo!Ponyo!Ponyo! Tiny little fish,she's a little fish,she's a little fish from the deep blue sea!!! Noah Cyrus and Frankie Jonas! The cutest little couple! 02:35, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Hi, I'am back from my holiday from a island called Zante. So what has been happening on Fanon? PremierChannel TV'10 06:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ??? What do you mean (of the entire series) If I mean only 5 seasons. NO! This will be staying. PremierChannel TV'10 I wonder whats? for Dinner! 13:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Your Phineas came! Can you give me more pictures? Ferblover (genius, artist, etc.) 15:28, July 30, 2010 (UTC) EEK! Phineas--plushie--picture---Ferb's talk page--laptop---banana!! *faints* 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:29, July 30, 2010 (UTC) FERBY!!! *faints yet again* 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:36, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Where you get the pencil? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:42, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Coolio! I need one!!!! But then all my Ferb-obsessed friends would attack me for it.....O.o 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:46, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Super Ferby Super Ferby Super Brick Super Dexter Super Ferby Super Flint Super---oh crud, was I annoying you? 'Blossom and Dexter Forever! '{They just HAD to be in different cartoons!} 15:51, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Oh look. Phineasandferbfanon2 is being a vandal again. Charming. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 16:01, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Okayz. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 16:05, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Casecr Can you please block him? He's been writing numerous inapproriate stories on here, and I think he should be blocked. Check out the Candidates for Deletion talk page, my talk page, Che's talk page, and Heinz84's talk page for the numerous reasons why he should be blocked. 'Mange '{I'm a superhero, who's also a villian, but not completely evil--you know, just give me your candy!!} 02:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) I want to create a catagory page for my pages, and I think you have one for your pages so could you tell me how to make one? -Heinz84 Hi Hello. PhineasxIsabella4EVA 02:26, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Remind Remember Summer Belongs to You. Today at 4pm on Disney XD. Tell every user PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 12:06, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhh, Faddy...the template messed up my talk page... '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 13:15, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Uhmm. Have you read the Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi comic by Bleedman on Snafu Comics? '*sigh*, Ferby........ '{Oh crud, was I daydreaming out loud again?!} 13:25, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohh? Oh sorry. It was 4pm in the United Kingdom. Sorry. Where do you live? PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 09:04, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Gyrurururu, thankxz! 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 13:23, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm sorry, I haven't seen it *shame* I don't have Disney XD 'Can't stand me? 'Then sit down. 13:29, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Dolphin Dolphin8 or someone has been annoying me please can you block her or him. Thanks! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 16:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah What PC said.. Team Doofenshmirtz 19:32, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Talk or email? [[User:American che|'American che]]{GET ON THE TRIKE!} 23:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) SBTY review I'm interested in writing that review like you asked on your blog. I just have one question: What's the minimum and maximum length for it? I know I asked on your blog page, but I just thought you might notice it sooner this way. -Heinz84 7:27 PM 08/05/10 Okay, thank you. Only I thought you said it's due the 14th. -Heinz84 Can I? I want to make one of Dill's great great great great great great great great cousin. Can I make him Got a Idea Lets make a new Phineas and Ferb Fanon Youtube Channel! PremierChannel TV'10 This is illegal you know 17:26, August 8, 2010 (UTC) questions Ok so I have a question about the review of SBTY. Is what you are wanting like a summary? Or like what I thought of the show?Or a combo of the last two? Or like my faverout parts? Please let me know ASAP! I am going to try to have this tomorrow afternoon/night (or tuesday) but please let me know kinda what you are looking for (ASAP is the best :) Team Doofenshmirtz 01:00, August 9, 2010 (UTC){Phineas: GET ON THE TRIKE!!} Ok Thanks! Umm something personal just came up so it might be a little later (I will try to work on it tomorrow it depends weather or not I can use the computer) But I am guessing wendsday, at the ABSOLUTELY RIDICULESSLY LATEST it will be saturday (I am SO sorry I was planning on working on it today but I can only be on for like a secound to let you know this) Team Doofenshmirtz 13:59, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok So theres the review just let me know if theres anything I need to fix (I think it did the spell check but if not let me know) anything AT ALL it is kinda rough because it is my first review so.. yeah.. Team Doofenshmirtz 17:50, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi Faddy, Yes! sure!! :D I can pull something up. It can be anything I want right? :) Yes, thank you for reminding me. Disneygirl94 15:17, August 13, 2010 (UTC)DG I see. I actually WAS planning on a SBTY Picture anyways, I thought it would be perfect, considering it came out just recently. And it was to awesome NOT to draw. :) Hm.....A review? maybe, maybe, I'll try to type one up, we'll see how much time I have. :) but I might! Disneygirl94DG Ummm... Can you please unban me from the IRC? P&I4EVAH! 12:44, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Idiot thanks for deleting that IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Payback This is my payback Here is my picture for the times. :) I did this COMPLETELY FREEHAND, no tracing involved. :) Disneygirl94DG DG's Times Picture You do realize that FL already left his pic on my talk page like, two weeks ago. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Not til after he post the pic on my talk page, which means we have the rights to use it. Want to or not? Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 02:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) What is wrong!!!! What's up with u deleting the fireside girl version of me picture!?! WHAT'S WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE!! Oh, so that WAS you!!! :D 'Buttercup! '"You are such a dork, Dorkster!!" --Buttercup to Dexter 14:15, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hey On the Danville Times page it says you guys are looking for a guest colomest. I might be intrested in helping but can you explane what it is a little better to me? (and if you dont need/want me to do it just say so! No hard feelings will be had :) Team Doofenshmirtz Ultimatephinferbfan 20:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC) are you the one who made Phineas and Ferb meet Sonic? (just a friendliy question.) ROLLBACK RIGHTS? HARD WORK PATCH? LE GASP!!! OOOOOOOOOOOOO! THANK YOU SO MUCH! *coughs* I mean, thank you very much for this honor, and I am glad to be a part of this wonderful thing :D Disneygirl94 22:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC)DG Check out Shippingz I love on my userpage! (hint Katy & Dill ) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:32, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Sour Lemons Hey, Fadhil, I noticed you did that Abandoned Page thing to Sour Lemons. I don't have a problem with that, but it's funny because I just finished writing it's script in my PaF script book. It's 11 minutes long, with end credits. Took me like a week to make. Thanks for reminding me about that page! HiBy25 16:50, August 27, 2010 (UTC) OH MY GOSH REALLYYYY???????? *is extremely excited* Oh thank you!!! Disneygirl94 20:33, August 27, 2010 (UTC)DG Irving's last name It's Stommeling? Cool. Btw, I made a character who is Stacy and Albert's daughter. The last name I gave her was Brooklet, so I'm gonna change it. P&I4EVAH! 21:33, August 28, 2010 (UTC)